Chimera Alchemist
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Who is this strange girl? And why does she have a chimera with her?
1. Chapter 1

Today was a trial for new state alchemists in Amestris, a little girl, who looked no older than 14, was glancing around nervously around the room. Her name was Lilo Pelekai, and she was signing up to be a state alchemist. Her black hair was dangling hanging to her waist, neatly brushed, her brown eyes looked at all her surroundings, from the Amestris flag, to the grand door that stood in front of her. She was wearing a long red muumuu that reached her ankles and bright blue sandals that stood out from the rest of the people who were wearing normal shoes. She stood at a height at 5'3, but tried to make herself seem a bit taller compared to the rest of the people.

"Lilo Pelekai?" A head popped up from behind the door, he wore the standard military uniform, his face had a very scruffy beard, and he wore glasses. His hair looked to be slick back, but spiked around the end of his head. His green eyes watched Lilo curiously, as If to see what she would do, but that ended in a second as he gave a bright cherry smile.

"Ah! Aren't you pretty? I hope my daughter, Elicia can be as pretty as you, but gambling, I bet she would"

The man gave a smile, to which Lilo raised an eyebrow, but smiled anyway to polite.

Lilo followed the man, now known to be Maes Hughes, because he kept talking, down a long corridor, along the walls there more flags, but also some pictures. Some displaying people who passed the exam, holding up their silver pocket watch happily, grinning a smile that looked way too big. While Lilo kept looking at these pictures, she noticed one of a young boy with golden hair and golden eyes, he held the pocket watch happily, giving a huge grin, next to him was a large suit of armor, with glowing red eyes.

_Creepy_, but Lilo didn't shudder, she actually smiled.

Its been 4 years since she actually had something creepy or scary to investigate, lost in her thoughts, she didn't realized the were at the state alchemist audition until Maes tapped her shoulder. She bushed lightly in embarrassment, but turned her gaze to the führer, who was waiting patiently at a desk, sipping tea and smiling. She smiled back, then walked over to the desk.

"Show me what you can do." Führer Bradley said, giving a smile and setting down his tea. Lilo nodded determinately, she took a deep breath before she started. She clapped her hands, and stepped her feet in front of her, her left one, she repeated this motion a few times, and each time something came from the ground.

First it was a little statue of a koala(stitch) but with four arms, next was a giant spike, she jumped and landed on the spike with perfect balance. she slide off the spike, her left foot pressing down hard, causing the spike to sink, she tapped the floor twice and moved her hips to the left slightly, making a metal pole appear, she quickly grabbed it, then moved her right hand to the top of the pole, causing it to shrink, and change into a thick metal ring. She gave a smile, throwing the ring at the Führer.

He caught it with ease. "Quite impressive." Bradley gave a smiled at the girl, who bowed in respect. "Tell me Lilo, why do you want to be a state alchemist?" Bradley placed the ring down, and leaned in closer, his head resting on both his hands.

"'State alchemist be thou for the people', that's the motto, I've always helped people when I was younger, helping homeless and finding them jobs and such, but I decided I want to give more. So I decided that I wanted to be an alchemist." _'not a lie'_ Lilo thought, giving a smile '_I helped experiments, and they were technically homeless, and I did find them jobs.'_

"I will inform you if you had passed or not in the next three days, be ready" He waved a dismissive hand at Lilo, who then was ushered by Maes out the door.

_'what type of alchemy is that?'_ Bradley thought to himself, _'she could make a good sacrifice, I might need to tell father.'_

* * *

Lilo headed back home, a smile on her face, and not a single doubt in her mind, she knew she was gonna become a state alchemist, and perhaps by becoming a state alchemist, she could return to her world, with Nanni, Jumba, and Pleakley. Stitch would be happy too, he could see all his cousins again, and perhaps even more cousins.

She soon arrived back home, It was a fairly small apartment, at the edge of artemis, with one bedroom, she and stitch shared, but it was usually cluttered with some weird dishes stitch tries to cook.

She didn't mind though, Stitch is her ohana, and she will never leave her ohana.

Walking into her apartment, she was hit with a bunch of smells, one being smoke.

"Stitch!" She called, waving her hands around, trying to clear the smoke.

"Ih?" A voice called, but she knew it was stitch.

"What happened?" She walked over to the kitchen, where it was a mess. flour was spread all around the floor, a few cracked eggs littered the counter, and spoons were thrown across the room. "How?" she asked in amazement of the mess. just then, a piece of..._ something_ fell off the roof, causing her to look up, at a giant black smudge.

"Whoa. Awesome, gross, but awesome" Lilo commented, bending down to pick up the black _thing._

"Stitch know," Stitch walked over to Lilo, a plate in hand, filled with cookies.**(A/N: He baked a cake at the end of the first movie, im pretty sure he can bake cookies) **

Lilo grabbed one and munched into it "Your a great cook stitch, but you keep making a big mess" she pointed up to the ceiling. "But maybe we can go all out with your cookies! And sell them, like how we did back home!" She got an excited twinkle in her eyes.

"Oooo!" Stitch said, then nodded his head, repeating "Uh huh"

"This is gonna be hard to clean though" Lilo muttered, examining the black thing in her hand "what is this?" She asked aloud, showing the thing to stitch

"Don't know" He replied, with a simple shrug of his shoulders

"How do you not know..." she muttered.

* * *

**Why the hell Not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three days later; Lilo's pov-**

I walked down central hall slowly, despite being very excited knowing that I passed the test, my stomach ached and flipped with uneasiness. This really didn't happen that often considering I saved my world more than once, and I was barely afraid then, but I just felt like something was wrong, but I couldn't place it. But I didn't have much time to fret over it as, I arrived at the door of my soon-to-be-commanding officer; Roy Mustang, The Flame alchemist.

Supposedly, Flame had a younger subordinate other than me, and I mean really young; and that would be 'The Fullmetal alchemist', the hero of the people. So, it shouldn't be all that awkward... To him. I have never done something like this before, and I couldn't stop the uneasiness that rested in my stomach.

Letting out a sigh, I stopped in front of the famous alchemist's door. Hesitantly, I lifted my arm to knock, but my arm didn't move any further than that pose. I stayed still, not sure whether to knock, or to leave. My gut told me to leave, to just ignore the door, but I felt like something was pushing me to go in.

Sighing, I brought my hand down and knocked. My gut kept protesting, yelling me to run away, that it wasn't safe, but I had already made my choice.

"Come in!" A voice drifted from the door. I nodded, although I realized that the alchemist could not see me. Opening the door, I kept my eyes on the ground, not daring to look at the alchemist.

"My name is Lilo, I am a new recruit!" Hesitating, I gave a salute with my left hand, not even looking up. I felt a small bead of sweat drip down my forehead, I was really nervous, which was unlike me. I heard a chuckle, and I glanced up at the alchemist, I noticed how he hard dark hair and onyx eyes. He started to talk, and now he had my full attention:

"If your going to salute, remember to do it with your right hand, " He chuckled once again, giving an amused smile. With wide eyes, I changed hands, and this time I stood tall.

"My bad sir!" I gave a small forced smile. _Jeez, when did I become such a nervous wreck? _I thought to myself, giving a small scowl, and luckily, it was not noticeable.

"Quite alright, please, have a seat." Flame gestured to an empty bench, which stood not far from his desk. I quickly walked over to the bench, and sat down, finally soaking in my surroundings. It was a plain office, nothing really of interest,and the walls was painted a light crème color, making it even more boring. Mentally sighing, I turned my attention to Flame, who was in the middle of talking.

"... And from this day forth, you shall be known as 'The Dancing alchemist' for your unique way of transmitting." Flame placed the paper down, and grinned at me. "Good job, Dancing. Here is your honorary pocket watch" He took out the silver device, and held it out for me to take, and I did.

Its design was a dragon being caged down by bars, leaves surrounded its bottom. Giving an amused smile, I felt its texture. "Thank you sir." I smiled happily at the older man, who smiled back in response.

"You did good, Dancing." He smile turned into a semi-smirk. "But now, we need to discuss something."

I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**-Walking home**

I arrived home happily, a broad smile on my face, and my left hand in my pocket, which intertwined with the watch, so it wouldn't jingle. I couldn't help but be anything other than happy; I got a job as a state alchemist, I can look for a way back home now, and me and Stitch will actually have money, instead of doing odd jobs to pay the rent! Nothing was more perfect here and now.

But a little bitter voice in the back of my head kept telling me to resin as a state alchemist, to run away from Amestris. But yet, another voice told me to stay, to keep being in the military, saying something about being special. Mind you, it wasn't as though I had two little me's floating around, but they were quiet, nagging, voices. I ignored them for the time being, I didn't feel like having anything ruin my mood, but then something hit me;

The Fullmetal Alchemist would be my partner.

I couldn't help but stop in my walking, my thoughts going back to the conversation I had with Flame.

_"But now, we need to discuss something"_

_I raised an eyebrow, and motioned my hands for him to keep talking._

_"Being the second youngest state alchemist, the Führer believed it would be proper to assign you with the Fullmetal alchemist." _

_"Wait, WHAT?!"_

That short conversation caused me to frown. I knew I wont be able to hide being from another world from him, and I probably won't be able to avoid him as much as I would like. I ran a hand through my hair, put on a forced smile, and pushed those thoughts to the far corners of my mind. I continued on my way back home to stitch. And I knew, we would soon be back home.

Where we belong.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened up the door to my apartment, to find Stitch on the couch reading a... newspaper? Well, that's new. Anyway, while Stitch read the news paper, his face seemed to scrunch up at some parts, before getting frustrated and throwing the paper down, its pages spreading everywhere. He started to grumble, and finally he noticed my arrive, and waved cheerfully.

"Naga, Lilo, hello!" He smiled happily, and cleaned up the news paper mess. I closed the door silently behind me, and raised an eyebrow at Stitch's sudden mood swing.

"Stitch, why did you throw the paper?" I asked slowly. Stitch seemed to scowl slightly, before putting on a poker face.

"No good news," He said, now having gathered up the papers into a ball, he started to walk twords the trash "Boring!" He yelled, before throwing all the papers into the trash, sticking out his tongue in disgust. I gave a small sigh, and shook my head.

"Well, that may have no good news, but I have some," I gave a small smile, and he turned to face me. "I made the exam!" I smiled widely now, pulling out the pocket watch. He 'ood' in delight, before snatching the watch. "Hey!" I yelled.

He walked away from me, opening the watch an examining it. I whined lightly. "Give that back!" I said, walking to him, trying to reach for my watch. He used one of his arms to keep me at a distance, while he tried to open the watch single-handed. Growing quickly frustrated, I stomped on of my feet, and moved my hip sharply twords the right, activating my alchemy. A pillar rose from the wooden floor, and picked up Stitch, making him drop the watch from surprise.

I grabbed the watch from the floor. "No fair!" Stitch said, jumping off the pillar. I gave a small smirk.

"_'All is fair in love and war!'_" I quoted. I then clapped my hands, and moving my hips to the left, causing the pillar to shrink. Stitch growled in annoyance, placing his long ears flat on his head, as his eyes narrowed.

"Bleh!" He growled, scrunching his nose in disgust. He scowled lightly as he strutted away, slamming our bedroom door. I chuckled lightly, and went to the kitchen to get dinner started.

* * *

_At command's central:_

Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, walked through central command with a scowl on his face. His younger brother, Alphonse, walked slowly behind the fuming midget, but was on alert. He knew when his brother was mad, he should try to keep a distance, but also try to restrain him. And for this reason, he knew that these rules needed to be doubled.

A phone call from a certain black-haired alchemist was all that was needed to put Edward in a foul mood. Mustang had called them on Ed's day off, requesting that he rushes to command. And for what? Probably nothing important!

The brothers quickly made it to the Flame Alchemist's office, and Ed, being _ever-so polite, _kicked it open with his flesh foot. Al watched from behind, a small sweat drop on his body less armor.

"Fullmetal," Mustang shifted through the papers that sat on his desk. Not even bothering to look up. "I see you have arrived." He didn't even seem fazed.

"Of course I did, coronal bastard! Why did you call me on my_ day off?_" Ed huffed, crossing his arms in rage. Al apologized from the sidelines, and closed the door.

Mustang smirked, a smirk that Ed wanted to punch him for. "Well, the fuhrer has assigned you a partner during your missions." Both brothers got a look of shock on their faces(If you would like to call Al's suit a face)

"Eh? Really?" Al asked, switching his gaze between the coronal and his brother.

"I have Al, I don't need a partner!" Ed yelled, pointing at his brother, who still had a look of shock.

"But, brother, another partner could be good!" Al tried to reason.

"They would just get in the way!" Ed huffed. Mustang whistled lightly from his desk, Ed turned his attention to the older man. "Why do I have to get a partner!? I'm old enough to take care of myself, you know!"

"Ah, but with your height, I would have thought you were a kindergartner!" Mustang chuckled, and Ed immediately went into one of his rants.

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN BE MISTAKEN AS A GRAIN OF SAND?!"_

"He didn't say that brother..." Al placed a hand on the fuming midget's shoulder.**(A/N: I swear to god, if Ed is real, and he is offended, he can slam my head on the keyboewshbosedwhsjsjnsx.)** Ed ignored his brother's statement, and glared daggers at the smirking alchemist.

"The thing is; your partner, like you, registered at a young age." This caught the brothers attention.

"What do you mean?" Al asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Here, freshen yourselves up on your partner." Mustang dug into his desk, and pulled out a beige folder. He placed it on the table, where Ed quickly snatched it. Opening it up, they were met with a picture of a smiling girl. The girl had deeply tanned skin, and long black hair with bangs that slightly covered her eyes. Her eyes, of what was visible, were a dark chocolate brown. The name below her picture read '_Lilo pelekai'._ Ed raised an eyebrow.

"What's her story?" The girl looked to young to sign up to be an alchemist, so there must be a reason for her wanting to be one.

"She claims she wants to help people, and by being an alchemist, she can do it better, or what I have been told by Hughes," Mustang leaned forward at his desk, and laid his head in his hands. "Although, the most curious thing is that she can transmute without a circle." The brothers seemed shocked.

"What? Really?" Al asked, shock and surprise lacing in his young voice "Does that mean she..?"

"No idea," Mustang sighed, dropping his poise. "She didn't seem to be missing any limbs, organs, or anything. Perfectly healthy." Ed's eyes widened. "But, her style of transmutation is very similar to dancing. Because of this, she has been named '_The Dancing Alchemist'" _Ed snorted at the name.

"The name isn't very intimating. It seems more frilly than anything," He crossed his arms. "But how can she transmute without a circle, but have nothing missing?" Ed asked, disbelief on his face.

"That is what I want you to find out," Mustang smiled lightly. "Think about it, she's not missing anything, yet she can transmute without a circle, which must mean...~?" He left the sentence hanging, hoping the duo of alchemists could figure it out.

""A philosophers stone!"" They both echoed. Mustang smirked.

"I believe she has one, but do not be rash and attack her. Take time, and slowly gain her trust. You can do that,can't you?" It was now time for Ed to smirk.

"Ok, we got it, just give us her address, and we will go to meet our new _'partner'_"

* * *

**Please read \ /**

**Yaayy~~!**

**Here are some things to clear up;**

**I like to think that Stitch, while kind, has a mischievous streak. He would like to play pranks, but if the prank goes to far, he will apologize. He is also smart, and rivals Ed and Al's knowledge. He is also over protective, and does not allow people to get to close to Lilo, or anyone he cares about, but it takes alot to win him over.**

**Lilo is a girl who is still weird. She likes to investigate anything weird, and does not flinch when things get to crazy. She keeps her calm, but often times screams from reflex. While she isn't as smart as stitch, she actually has street smarts, and handles situations differently. She keeps what she loves in a tight circle, and does not let anyone interfere with her circle.**

**Now I'm done. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What is going on with me? I dunno~! Hold up; Its story time! But to answer a question: Lilo will go through some, (not all of them, there will be my own story in between)FMA episodes, mostly because I want to be mean.**

-No Pov, Ed and Al arriving at Lilo's house-

The Elric brothers were walking slowly to their new 'partner's' home, both filled with hope, curiosity, and slight dread. From the file, it was fairly clear that the girl may possess a philosopher stone, but would she be willing to give it up? She didn't look like the type who gives up on anything, which filled both dread. Soon enough, though, they arrived at Lilo's apartment.

Her home was fairly small, only about two stories tall, and had a small rickety looking balcony around the top. It's outer walls were painted a light creme, although in certain places it cracked. A large green vine was growing on the right side of the front door, and seemed to continue beyond the door, all the way to the roof. It curved by a window on a higher floor, as though the vines could be used as an escape route. Her garden was in better shape than the home, with flowers of every kind growing at random spots, while large oak tree's shaded over the walkway.

It gave the home both a gloomy, yet friendly atmosphere. It was quite strange- but the boys have faced Izumi, they shouldn't be afraid of this.

When they reached the door, Edward quickly rapped on it, both waiting patiently for the girl to answer. Soon there was a loud yell.  
"Come in! The door's unlocked!" It was a female's voice, so it possibly their partner. Both brothers shared looks of confusion, before shrugging and entering the house. The inside had a more calm atmospere than the outside, and was full of various pictures of random objects, and people. Edward was the first to speak.

"Hello? Is Lilo here?" A loud bang followed with the question, as well as some whispers. Neither sibling could understand what they were saying, but it didn't sound good. "I don't like this, Al." Ed whispered to his armored brother.

"Me neither." Came Al's response, worry laced thinly into his childish voice. A loud bang and scream cut them off before they can converse any further. They quickly reacted, and ran towards the scream. The scream lead them to the kitchen, where their partner was standing over a pile of broken glass, while a black smoke rose from a pot on the stove.

"No no no! I JUST PUT YOU IN! YOU CAN'T BE BURNING NOW! MAN UP YOU DAMN SOUP!" The girl was yelling at the pot, running all around the kitchen, but making sure to step over the glass. She grabbed a nearby rag, and quickly pulled the pot off from the stove, before throwing it into the sink. "YOU LIL' SHIT!" Came her loud yelling. Both brothers didn't know how to react to the young girl's yelling, so they awkwardly stood by the doorway.

They watched her turn on the sink, watering down the burning pot. Smoke arose from the sink, and she quickly waved her hands in the air, hoping to remove the smoke. It wasn't very efficient, but some of the smoke did get removed. Once the girl finished panicking about the burning soup, she turned to adress the two brothers who still stood at the doorway.

"Hello! Who are you two?" Lilo asked, combing her now messy hair with her hands. Alphonse answered for them both,

"I'm Alphonse, and this is Ed. Your lilo, right?" The girl nodded happily.

"Yup! I'm assuming you two are my partners?" The boys both nodded. "So which on of you is 'Fullmetal'"? Ed stepped forward, and pointed at himself proudly, smirking abit as he did.

"That would be me!" Lilo nodded lightly, but a confused expression tugging on her face.

"I would have thought that the one covered in armor would be called 'Fullmetal'...," Her voice trailed off, and she was about to say more, but seeing the angry expression on the short blond quickly made her change the subject. "Not that I have a problem with it! But, anyway, would you guys like to stay for dinner?" Lilo gave a breathy laugh.

Both brothers exchanged glances, before raising their hands in a defensive manner and simultaneously saying "No thanks!" Lilo gave another breathy laugh.

"Guess so. I inherited my mother's cooking**. S is a better cook than me, but he left a couple hours ago,*" She smiled lightly, now putting her hands on her hips. "So, would you like to go out for dinner? We can get to know each other, if you like." She smiled lightly, scratching her head in embarrassment.

Both brothers nodded, but the had to wonder; who exactly is 'S'?

**DONE!**

***S is Stitch, but, considering Lilo knows this is not her world, she thought people may find the name 'stitch' weird, and may get suspicious. She knows some history of Amestris, but just not enough to make it seem like the name Stitch was normal.  
Then again... S is isn't normal, either.**

**Also, about lilo cussing- I feel like as she would mature, she would still have her lovable, childish personality, but when she gets angry, cuss words start spewing, and she can't control it. I honestly think the same thing from Nani, but she tries to hide it- fails, and now lilo picks up on it.**

****Anyone else feel like lilo would be a terrible cook?**


	5. Moving around

Hey, its me, Baileypuppylover.

So... kinda hard to admit, but also not hard to admit, but here we go; I'm changing my account.

Reason for the sudden change?

1.)My stories are a mess, they're all over the place, and I cant keep track of them.

2.)My spelling and grammar are horrible. I honestly don't proof read, nor did I ever had a proof read checker.

3.) My updates. FOr the love of JEsus almighty, I need to update more often.

4.) I lost interest in some of my stories/ I have too many ideas for my stories.

5.) I forgot my password, so I constantly have to use the 'forgot you password' button.

Believe me when I say I'm not quitting, oh no, not quitting. If anything, see it as renovation.

I'm moving my account as _Baileyhopper_. Essentially the same name, but just a different part.

Now, I'm not fully giving up my stories, more than likely I'm going to revise them and publishing them, and trust me when I say; I have allot of work to do. A majority of my stories come from me being a weeb in each fandom, and now that I'm older, and more mature,_who the hell am I kidding, I'm like still 9, _I want to revise them, make the chapters longer, and actually get my plot in order.

So, I hope you understand, and trust me, I'll do better.


End file.
